ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Explorers Season 1
Explorers is a tv series made up by me and based off me and my online friend's stories, which are made in zoo tycoon 2 (hence zoo tycoon machinimas) The explorers series is much more plot full and action packed than the zoo tycoon series but still has the same supernatural charm it has. It is directed by Russel T Davies, written by John O'Neill as well as some others and is rated 18 for Strong language, strong violence, mild tobbaco and alcohol use,strong frightening scenes and near to none sex and nudity (according to IMBD) It involves Chase McCaine, born in Canada with an Irish Mother and Canadian Father who grew up obsessed with the paranormal and supernatural. He has 6 PHDs and works at the EUB which are distributed across Europe and anywhere where British colonies were in the past. Shadows In the late 20th century a cult-like organization known as PHOENIX went under after a fierce battle against PARC and the EUB of the time. PHOENIX's goal was to fulfill a prophecy of an apocalypse but their efforts were easily failures, but in recent times the EUB and various other organizations keeping the world protected have discovered some things that suggest that PHOENIX had lost the battle on purpose, backing this up is the fact that their leader, Devin "Darkross" Rakovi's body was never found. Professor Cara Oswald has dedicated most of her work to tracking down Darkross, as she knows what he is truly capable of. However what jump started this theory hunt was when Bill Vinci, founding leader of PARC, (Paranormal, prehistoric and Alien Research Center) was found mysteriously killed outside the United Nations with severe burn marks. Now that SoCT, an organization responsible for horrific experiments, is no more, more organizations are beginning to emerge from the shadows. Most of the old explorers such as Alan Matthews and Gordon Turnley are semi-retired, Gordon occasionally helping out with the EUB and AOI (AOI is situated in the United States), so it's time for some new faces to come forward and finish the fight that the old explorers thought had ended. We open up with Boris Delaite, a French Chief of the EUB who took over the role after Michael Blake. Bob Pratt, an assistant to Delaite, has informed him that more strange occurrences have been happening at the lab in Caucasus that they have been studying. The lab was supposedly abandoned by PHOENIX until a spaceship was seen to have crashed into the snowy mountains. Since then everything has been kept under wraps. Bob Pratt recommends an old friend of his, but someone fit for the job nonetheless: Chase McCaine" After some consideration Delaite agrees and proceeds to call Chase immediately the second he steps into his office. Confident with his training, Chase accepts the mission and Delaite sends a convoy to pick Chase up to travel to the icy mountains in Georgia. At the base Chase is given all the equipment he needs: a gun, a shoulder flashlight, suitable clothing, a rucksack to carry everything, some rope, a canteen, band aids, a knife, a recorder to audio document his findings, a canon camera and some mountain climbing gear". He is flown in one of the EUB's special helicopters to the mountains, half a mile from the base. He treks through the rough terrain to the base to find it completely deserted, the front entrance is bolted shut but a chunk of the wall has been mysteriously torn open. Chase goes inside to find a corridor covered in darkness, there are small lizards running about and shards of glass litter the floor, there is no source of light but he can see metal fencing torn to shreds by....something. Chase uses his flash light to make his way to the entrance room where he finds that the terminal computer is on lockdown. He looks over at some sort of panel, it's cracked and glitching but he can see a blue print for some sort of belt, he takes a picture of this and travels to the end of the corridor. He is met with a giant fake garden room, humid like a greenhouse. There is a fountain, statues and flowers. Rows of hedges line red brick paths and animal topiaries are scattered throughout the place. Chase makes an audio recording of this and makes his way to the next area. He finds rooms with old human skeletons on them, these terminal computers also read lockdown in big, bright red letters. The next room he finds is much bigger than the others, it has a research lab, statues and a testing chamber containing sand and a nest of eggs the size of penguins inside. Chase goes down a corridor to find it severely overgrown with plants coming from the floor and even walls. Episode Reception ____________ The episode got decent reviews, being the first episode but people were hooked, awaiting the next episode nonetheless The Demon King = Category:Articles Under Construction Category:TV Shows Category:Supernatural horror Category:Science fiction Category:Drama Category:Violence